Roger Smith
Roger is one of the main characters in the animated comedy series American Dad!. He is a space alien whose appearance resembles that of the greys living with the Smith family. Roger is sarcastic, surly, amoral, self-centered, hedonistic, alcoholic, and dresses up in a variety of personas. Biography Little is known about Roger's past; Stan recounts how he landed on Earth years ago at Roswell in "Roger Codger". Four years prior to the series, he was incarcerated by the CIA in Area 51, when Stan Smith, then an intelligence officer, was on duty at the base. Tired of living in a laboratory, he escaped his holding cell, thus triggering a lockdown investigation. Stan tracked him down in a kitchen and was about to kill him before Roger pleaded for mercy, but the security team threw a grenade into the room, from which Roger pulled Stan to safety. They slid down a laundry chute into a waiting truck. Grateful to Roger for saving his life, Stan offered to repay him in any way at all, leading to his addition to the Smith family. As a means of convincing the family to let him stay, Stan presented him as a birthday present to Steve for his tenth birthday. While Hayley, Francine and Klaus were initially horrified of him, Steve was delighted to have his own alien. By the start of the series, however, the whole family seems to have come to terms with him. His planet is never seen or described in-depth, although Roger claims the climate of his home world is 400 degrees colder than most ecosystems of Earth, with the possible exception of Antarctica in "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever". In "Of Ice and Men" he mentions that snow reminds him of his home planet, and figure skating apparently exists there; he has also commented that the planet has stores like Wal-Mart and colleges, in fact, Roger's mothership is revealed to be a giant shopping mall in "Lost in Space". For a long time, his reasons for coming to Earth were a mystery as well: he does claim that the reason he came was to collect a sample of hepatitis, although since arriving he seems to mostly be mooching, and seems in no hurry to go back home. In the pilot he was supposed to try to contact his home world, but got distracted by an "I Love The 80s" marathon. It was revealed in "Weiner of Our Discontent" that he believes he came to earth to be "The Decider", seeing if the planet was worth saving or to destroy it. This belief was crushed horribly when he discovered in his spaceship a note that stated that the ship was a test model and he was in it as a "crash test dummy", meaning his own species had abandoned him on the planet. Family Almost nothing is known of Roger's natural family. In "Joint Custody", Roger reveals that his mother suffered from arthritis. He wished his mom could figure out Skype so he could show her his shorts in "The Worst Stan". In "I Am the Walrus", Roger says he ate his own father at 15 and still keeps bits of his leg. Profession On Earth he creates different jobs for his various personas, such as a psychologist, a bounty hunter, a surgeon, etc. His only stable job, however, is as a bartender in Roger's Place, his bar in the attic, where various members of the Smith family usually congregate. Mostly Roger just deals with the boredom of being cooped up in the attic all day by dressing up in various costumes and creating pretend jobs for him to go to. Personality Roger describes himself in "You Debt Your Life" as a "fey pansexual alcoholic non-human". Roger's flamboyant and dramatic nature is enhanced by his alcohol dependency. Roger is frequently childish, showing an affinity for character role-playing, tantrums, and pranks, as well as being quite petty, spiteful, greedy, and cruel. In "Stannie Get Your Gun", he convinced Steve he was adopted in retaliation for Steve having eaten the last cookie, and in "Dope & Faith" he threatened Steve's life by having him employed in a meth lab and convincing him he is at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Harry Potter novels. In "Tears of a Clooney", he adopted a group of foster children with the intent to use them as slave labor on his vineyard, and when he becomes dictator of a Caribbean island named General Juanito Pequeño in "Moon Over Isla Island", he demanded extravagant and vain services from the populace, such as painting the island yellow. It is explained in "Frannie 911" that acting in a spirit of human courteousness and general niceness is poisonous to Roger, and he needs to clear his system of unpleasantness or risk death. Roger also has a history of holding grudges as shown in "Great Space Roaster", as he tried to kill the Smith family for insulting him at his Comedy roast, by starting a gas leak causing an explosion, hiring a hitman to shoot them, removing the brakes from Stan's vehicle, and writing death threats to Merlin Olsen for seven years after Father Murphy was canceled. Despite his faults, Roger genuinely cares about the Smith family and in "Roger Codger", he was willing to allow Stan to kill him when they were cornered by the CIA, in order to prevent them from torturing him into telling them which family had been hiding him. In the same episode it was revealed that Roger had risked being blown up in order to save Stan even though he'd only just met him. Roger also once admitted that he wasn't a fighter, indicating that he was aware of his own weakness. Roger is also shown to be a dangerous sociopath committing theft, various drug offenses and many counts of murder throughout the series. In "Virtual In-Stanity", he kills five people plus a planeload of innocent victims for twenty dollars and mentions killing six others for nineteen dollars. In "Toy Whorey", he allowed Francine to be struck by a wrecking ball in order to have her steak as well as his own, and when asked by Klaus if Francine was dead, he showed no concern of any kind. Alter Egos/Disguises Main Article: Roger's Disguises Roger has a large book in his attic room filled with the names of all the people he knows and the aliases they know him as, as well as a seemingly never-ending carousel of outfits. Almost everyone besides the Smith family cannot tell one of Roger's disguises from another although "Stanny Tendergrass" shows that even among the family there are disguises that fool the Smiths. In "Joint Custody", he says he hates disguises, then a few scenes later says he loves disguises, and introduces the "Roger Fashion Montage!". In "Oedipal Panties" his carousel of thousands of outfits is shown. In addition, in the opening sequences of episodes, Roger will appear in the car in one of his disguises from past episodes and then be pushed back down in the car by Stan. Some of his disguises are: Season 1 * Steve's sister - "Stan Knows Best" * Jamaican rastafarian - "Francine's Flashback" * Mrs. Nesbaum - old lady in "Roger Codger" * Francine Smith in bathrobe - "All About Steve" * Saudi Exchange student - "All About Steve" * Jumbo Juice cup - "All About Steve" * Stan's dad (Jack Smith) - "Con Heir" * Saudi princess - "Stan of Arabia: Part 2" * Hula girl - "Rough Trade" * Long brown hair in blue turtleneck/Long blonde hair in red turtleneck - "Rough Trade" * Car salesman - "Rough Trade" * Curlers and robe - "Finances With Wolves" * Santa Claus - "Finances With Wolves" * Cleaning lady: "Helping Handis" * Southern plantation owner - "Tears of a Clooney" * Francine's gardening outfit - "Tears of a Clooney" * Boss Godfrey (Cool Hand Luke) - "Tears of a Clooney" * Blue cardigan - "Tears of a Clooney" * Parka - "Tears of a Clooney" Season 2 * Detective (Sam Spade) - "Camp Refoogee" * Dr Jordan Edilstein - "Camp Refoogee" * Chinese Delivery Guy - "Camp Refoogee" * Lestat de Lioncourt (Interview with a Vampire) - "The American Dad After School Special" * Street Racer/rapper - "Dungeons and Wagons" * Tracksuit - "Iced, Iced Babies" * Professor Baxter - "Iced, Iced Babies" * Female Figure Skater - "Of Ice and Men" * Mary Tyler Moore - "Irregarding Steve" * Andy Warhol - "Irregarding Steve" * Ratso Rizzo (Midnight Cowboy) - "Irregarding Steve" * Snowsuit - "The Best Christmas Story Never" * Waiter - "The Best Christmas Story Never" * Roger Epstein - "The Best Christmas Story Never" * Doctor - "Bush Comes to Dinner" * Rumpled shirt & tie (John Forbes Nash in A Beautiful Mind) - "Bush Comes to Dinner * Krispy Kreme McDonald - "American Dream Factory" * Red robe & hair wrap - "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * Bill Cutler, local mid-day news anchor - "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * Blue shirt & ballcap - "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * Purple apron - "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * Blue turtleneck - "Black Mystery Month" * Jacob - "An Apocalypse to Remember" .]] * Pink jogging suit - "Four Little Words" * Kevin Bacon - "Four Little Words" * Rashid - "When a Stan Loves a Woman" * Blonde with blue shirt (Steve's cousin) - "I Can't Stan You" * White Suit - "I Can't Stan You" * Maurice Barnes - "I Can't Stan You" * Hayley's boyfriend - "The Magnificent Steven" * Boba Fett - "Joint Custody" * Greedo - "Joint Custody" * Predator ' - "Joint Custody" * '''Horse Renoir ' - "Joint Custody" Season 3 * '''Betty Bea Getty McClanahan - "The Vacation Goo" * Olivia Newton John tribute singer - - "The Vacation Goo" * Stripper - - "The Vacation Goo" * Painter - "Meter Made" * Blue track suit - "Dope & Faith" * Tony Montana (Scarface) - "Dope & Faith" * Sweater / Fire - "Big Trouble in Little Langley" * Evel Knievel - "Big Trouble in Little Langley" * Braf Zachland - "Haylias" * Chilly - "42-Year-Old Virgin" * Toddler - "Frannie 911" * Red robe & towel - "Frannie 911" * Lance (Pulp Fiction) - "Frannie 911" * Apron - "Frannie 911" * Alfalfa -''' "Frannie 911" * '''Native American Girl - "Frannie 911" * Flannel shirt - "Frannie 911" * Tearjerker - "Tearjerker" * College Graduate - "Tearjerker" * Oscar Gold- "Tearjerker" * Cousin Phil - "Oedipal Panties" * Lederhosen - "Oedipal Panties" * Blue jumpsuit - "Oedipal Panties" * Black Woman - "Oedipal Panties" * Dr. Roger Smith, pretend psychiatrist - "Widowmaker" * Clip Clop - "Widowmaker" * Fireman - "Widowmaker" * Phone Operator (Lilly Tomlin's Earnestine) - "Widowmaker" * Ninja - "Red October Sky" * Canadian backpacker - "Red October Sky" * Parker Peters (parody of Peter Parker) - "Office Spaceman" * Fur coat - "Office Spaceman" * Playgirl'' stud''' - "Office Spaceman" * Laura Vanderbooben - "Stanny Slickers 2: The Legend of Ollie's Gold" * Schoolhouse Rock Cheerleader - "Stanny Slickers 2: The Legend of Ollie's Gold" * Luke Fondleberg - "Stanny Slickers 2: The Legend of Ollie's Gold" * Scotch Bingington - "Spring Break-Up" Season 4 * Adolescent - "1600 Candles" * Mexican - "The One That Got Away" * Scarlett O'Hara (Gone With the Wind) - "The One That Got Away" * Sholanda Dykes - "The One That Got Away" * Sikh Man - "The One That Got Away" * Canadian Mountie - "The One That Got Away" * Charles Bronson - "The One That Got Away" * Sidney Huffman - "The One That Got Away" * Little boy - "One Little Word" * Rave jester- "Choosy Wives Choose Smith" * Pilot - "Choosy Wives Choose Smith" * Cowboy - "Choosy Wives Choose Smith" * Seagull Feather Disguise - "Choosy Wives Choose Smith" * Chinatown hiker - "Pulling Double Booty" * Chicken farmer - "Pulling Double Booty" * The Phantom of the Telethon - "Phantom of the Telethon" * Mr. Mustachos - "Chimdale" * Little girl - "Chimdale" * Freddy Underwood, porn screenwriter - "Stan Time" * Pool boy/Pizza guy - "Stan Time" * NYU student - "Family Affair" * Tony - "Family Affair" * Ballcap boy - "Family Affair" * Redneck boy - "Family Affair" * African-American boy - "Family Affair" * Oriental boy - "Family Affair" * Puss-in-Boots - "Family Affair" * Nerd boy - "Family Affair" * Teenager - "Family Affair" * Tourist - "Family Affair" * Obese boy - "Family Affair" * Spoiled princess girl - "Family Affair" * Pinocchio - "Family Affair" * Red-haired boy - "Family Affair" * Pre-teen girl - "Family Affair" * Tourist baby - "Family Affair" * Pajamas - "Family Affair" * Therepy patient - "Family Affair" * Charles Logan - "Family Affair" * Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) - "Family Affair" * Cockney Londoner - "Live and Let Fry" * Klaus Heisler - "Live and Let Fry" * "Banana boat" captain - "Live and Let Fry" * Roy Rogers McFreely - "Roy Rogers McFreely" * Tommy Calhoun - "Jack's Back" * Dimitri Garabedian - "Jack's Back" * Captain François Dubonais - "Jack's Back" * Raul - "Jack's Back" * Toro ' - "Jack's Back" * 'Hayley Smith ''' - "Jack's Back" * '''Lucius Mayweather - "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * Uncle Roger - "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * Waiter - "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * Herschel Herschbaum - "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * Ernest Schlumple - "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * Braf Zachland (Wheels and the Legman) - "Wife Insurance" * Mailman - "Delorean Story-an" * Beach wear - "Delorean Story-an" * Old woman/curlers & mu-mu - "Delorean Story-an" * French Costume - "Delorean Story-an" * Slacker/pyromaniac - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Park Ranger - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Gymnast - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Bride - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Morris Buttermaker (The Bad News Bears) - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Emmy-Lou Sugarbean - "Every Which Way But Lose" * Jerk businessman - "Weiner of Our Discontent" * Rollergirl - "Weiner of Our Discontent" * Kurt Cobain - "Weiner of Our Discontent" * Harried traveler - "Weiner of Our Discontent" * Hotdog Hauss employee - "Weiner of Our Discontent" * Warren Beanstalk - "Daddy Queerest" * Bathrobe & hair wrap - "Daddy Queerest" * Amber - "Stan's Night Out" * Frat boy - "Stan's Night Out" Season 5 * Viet Cong - "In Country...Club" * Robe - "In Country...Club" * Spray tan - "Moon Over Isla Island" * S&M biker - "Moon Over Isla Island" * Paulie Gualtieri (The Sopranos) - "Moon Over Isla Island" * General Juanito Pequeño - "Moon Over Isla Island" * Hawaiian shirt - "Moon Over Isla Island" * Caitlyn Miracle Smith - "Home Adrone" * Stan Smith - "Home Adrone" * Colton Lancington - "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * Cleaning outfit - "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * Colonial Pet Store employee - "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * MC Raw G. - "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * Sleeping Beauty - "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * Dr. Penguin '''- "Man in the Moonbounce" * '''Jeannie Gold - "Shallow Vows" * Valik - "Shallow Vows" * Hayley - "My Morning Straitjacket" * Abby Road - "My Morning Straitjacket" * Tanqueray - "G-String Circus" * Surgeon - "G-String Circus" * Brothel Madam - "G-String Circus" * Shelly - "G-String Circus" * Christmas dress - "Rapture's Delight" * Moses - "Rapture's Delight" * Space suit - "Rapture's Delight" * Morning Italian - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Clancy the Jockey - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Hershel Hirshbaum - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Nightgown and curlers - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Brian P. Mahon's associate - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Cowboy - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Lawrence of Arabia - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Fabio - "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * Fantasia Lopez - "A Jones for a Smith" * Uncle Cosworth - "A Jones for a Smith" * Robe and curlers - "A Jones for a Smith" * Ira Seagull - "May the Best Stan Win" * Chex LeMeneux - "The Return of the Bling" * Gollum (Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) - "The Return of the Bling" * Clive Trotter - "Cops and Roger" * Police Officer - "Cops and Roger" * Disheveled office worker - "Merlot Down Dirty Shame" * Miles Raymond (Sideways) - "Merlot Down Dirty Shame" * Cat - "Merlot Down Dirty Shame" * Crime scene photographer - "Bully for Steve" * Applebee McFridays - "An Incident at Owl Creek" * Ballcap & sweatshirt - "An Incident at Owl Creek" * Lost tribesman - "An Incident at Owl Creek" * Indiana Jones - "An Incident at Owl Creek" * Winfry - "An Incident at Owl Creek" * Blue windbreaker - "Great Space Roaster" * Mexican bowler - "Great Space Roaster" * Roast outfit - "Great Space Roaster" * Clean and sober Roger - "Great Space Roaster" * Running outfit - "Great Space Roaster" * Prison jumpsuit - "Great Space Roaster" Season 6 * Braff Zachlin (Wheels and the Legman) - "100 A.D." * Business suit - "Son of Stan" * Stoner - "Son of Stan" * Disco outfit - "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" * Francine - "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" * Gordon Ramsay - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Nocturnal petting zoo keeper - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Welder - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Pharaoh - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Bartender - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Homeless - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Businessman - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Cockney slacker - "Stan's Food Restaurant" * Priest - "White Rice" * Workout suit - "White Rice" * Sweeps McCullough - "White Rice" * Uncle Kappy - "There Will Be Bad Blood" * Cat woman - "There Will Be Bad Blood" * Martin Sugar - "The People vs. Martin Sugar" * Dr. Lawrence Feldman - "The People vs. Martin Sugar" * Bob Danelou - "The People vs. Martin Sugar" * Winter parka - "For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls" * Mountain climber - "For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls" * Moonshiner - "For Whom the Sleigh Bell Tolls" * Dirty kid - "Fartbreak Hotel" * Robin Hood - "Fartbreak Hotel" * Pajamas - "Fartbreak Hotel" * Pete Pendelman - "Fartbreak Hotel" * Reaganomics Lamborghini - "Fartbreak Hotel" * The Tender Vigilante - "Fartbreak Hotel" * Soda jerk - "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" * Jack Dawson (Titanic) - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Warren Beanstalk - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Waiter - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Irwin Beyer, Junior - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Losing actor - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Mexican waiter - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Cleshawn Montegue - "A Piñata Named Desire" * Sarah Tobias (The Accused) - "You Debt Your Life" * Racist redneck - "You Debt Your Life" * Exxon Valdez mate - "You Debt Your Life" * George Lucas' character designer - "You Debt Your Life" * Green shirt - "You Debt Your Life" * Blue jacket - "You Debt Your Life" * Purple turtleneck - "You Debt Your Life" * Gym outfit - "You Debt Your Life" * Subject B13 - "You Debt Your Life" * Hubert LaGrange - "You Debt Your Life" * Nationals game wear - "I Am the Walrus" * Ace Chapman - "I Am the Walrus" * Bing Cooper - "I Am the Walrus" * Steve Smith - "School Lies" * Mallrat - "License to Till" * Josh Bycel - "License to Till" * Stressed-out businessman - "Jenny Fromdabloc" * Jenny Fromdabloc - "Jenny Fromdabloc" * Uncle Roger - "Home Wrecker" * Alice (The Brady Bunch) - "Home Wrecker" * Tagger - "Home Wrecker" * Lesbian bride - "Home Wrecker" * Birdhouse salesman - "Flirting With Disaster * Tank top - "Flirting With Disaster" * Cuss Mustard - "Gorillas in the Mist" * Calypso Banana Puffy-Sleeves - "Gorillas in the Mist" Season 7 *'Soccer player' - "Hot Water" *'Bad date Roger' - "Hurricane!" *'Roger Smith, Ward' - "A Ward Show" *'Shorts guy' - "The Worst Stan" *'Limo Driver' - "Virtual In-Stanity" *'Dan Ansom Handsome' - "The Scarlett Getter" *'Nigerian Medical Student' - "The Scarlett Getter" *'Dissected' - "The Scarlett Getter" *'Christmas sweater' - "Season's Beatings" *'Jesus Christ' - "Season's Beatings" *'Roland Chang' - "Season's Beatings" *'King' - "The Unbrave One" *'Sleeve guy' - "The Unbrave One" *'Greater Chimdale County Man' - "The Unbrave One" *'Nurse' - "The Unbrave One" * Robe & farmer's tan - "Stanny Tendergrass" * Mr. Vanderhill - "Stanny Tendergrass" * Elisha Wilkner - "Stanny Tendergrass" * Braf Zachland (Wheels and the Legman) - "Wheels & the Legman and the Case of Grandpa's Key" * Dance contestant - "Old Stan in the Mountain" * Keith the docent - "The Wrestler" * Enforcer - "The Wrestler" * Demitri Krotchliknioff - "The Wrestler" * Workout outfit - "The Wrestler" * Dr. Penguin - "Dr. Klaustus" * Sgt. Pepper - "Dr. Klaustus" * T-shirt - "Stan's Best Friend" * Mesh shirt - "Stan's Best Friend" * Ferrari guy - "Less Money, Mo' Problems" * Frank Slade (Scent of a Woman) - "Less Money, Mo' Problems" * Perry's pal - "The Kidney Stays in the Picture" * Dr. Gerald Ya Ya - "The Kidney Stays in the Picture" * Psycho kidney thief - "The Kidney Stays in the Picture" * Luiz Valdez - "The Kidney Stays in the Picture" * Ricky Spanish - "Ricky Spanish" * Blond woman - "Ricky Spanish" * Edith - "Ricky Spanish" * Uncle Roger - "Toy Whorey" * Wine Enthusiast - "Toy Whorey" * Car Enthusiast - "Toy Whorey" * Christopher - "Toy Whorey" Season 8 * Lounge owner - "Love, American Dad Style" * Stalker - "Love, American Dad Style" * Jeff Fischer - "Love, American Dad Style" * Abigail Lemonparty - "Killer Vacation" * George Hamilton -20 years - "Killer Vacation" * Colonics patient - "Can I Be Frank (With You)" * Scientist - "Can I Be Frank (With You)" * "Shots" bathing suit - "Can I Be Frank (With You)" * Tom Yabo - "American Stepdad" * Niagara Falls tour guide - "American Stepdad" * Jeff's employer - "Why Can't We Be Friends?" * Mugger - "Why Can't We Be Friends?" * Carriage driver - "Adventures in Hayleysitting" * Date outfit - "National Treasure 4: Baby Franny: She's Doing Well: The Hole Story" * Business attire - "National Treasure 4: Baby Franny: She's Doing Well: The Hole Story" * Japanese game show host - "National Treasure 4: Baby Franny: She's Doing Well: The Hole Story" * Hawaiian shirt- "Finger Lenting Good" * The Prince of Mardi Gras- "Finger Lenting Good" * Georgetown University graduate (Twill Ongenbone) - "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * Marathon Runner - "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * Twill Ongenbone, archaeologist - "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * Casting director - "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * Choreographer - "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * Edna - "Blood Crieth Unto Heaven" * Walkabout Steakhouse outfit - "Max Jets" * Driver - "Max Jets" * Prison break-in - "Max Jets" * Max Jets - "Max Jets" * Jerry Jets - "Max Jets" * Greek Carmen Miranda - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Tweed jacket - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Backpack - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Kevin Bacon - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Trapped hiker - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Cousin Phil - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Tony Montana (Scarface) - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Lacrosse player - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * White Suit (Nick from Left 4 Dead) - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Red bathrobe - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Roast outfit - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Boba Fett - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Parker Peters - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Tearjerker - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Sweeps McCullough - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Charles Bronson - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Sidney Huffman - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Braf Zachland (Wheels and the Legman) - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Clip Clop - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Black schoolteacher - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Cat woman - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Cop - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Nurse - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Dr. Roger Smith - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Horse Renoir - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Sgt. Pepper - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Flannel shirt - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Robe & curlers - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Sleeping Beauty - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Ninja - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Gollum - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Chex LeMeneux - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Miles Raymond (Sideways) - "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * Tearjerker - "For Black Eyes Only" * Badminton outfit - "Spelling Bee My Baby" * Israel Kamakawiwo'ole - "Spelling Bee My Baby" * Brothel madam - "The Missing Kink" * S&M outfit - "The Missing Kink" * Wetsuit - "The Missing Kink" * Paperboy - "The Boring Identity" * Model builder - "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith" * Stelio's contact - "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith" * Gym owner - "Da Flippity Flop" * Chinese restaurant manager - "Da Flippity Flop" Season 9 * Skyler Montesori - "Steve and Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure" * Madelyn Carpal-Tunnel - "Steve and Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure" * Rabbi - "Steve and Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure" * Surgeon - "Poltergasm" * Ghost Hunter - "Poltergasm" * Ruby Zeldastein - "Poltergasm" * Road trip outfit - "Buck, Wild" * Balalaika player - "Crotchwalkers" * Trevor - "Kung Pao Turkey" * Party outfit - "Independent Movie" * Kevin Ramage - "Faking Bad" * Kevin Ramage's mom - "Faking Bad" * Branden Ramage - "Faking Bad" * Holiday Hawaiian shirt - "Minstrel Krampus" * Purple parka - "Minstrel Krampus" * Sweatshirt - "Vision: Impossible" * Hospital gown w/beard - "Vision: Impossible" * Redhead - "Vision: Impossible" * Tourist - "Familyland" * Spaceman - "Familyland" * Madame Buttercup - "Cock of the Sleepwalk" * Dr. Penguin - "Cock of the Sleepwalk" * Steve Smith - "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * Tea house Roger - "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * Coach Keegan - "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * Pearl Bailey High School Buffalos fan - "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * Bikini - "I Ain’t No Holodeck Boy" * Safari suit - "I Ain’t No Holodeck Boy" * Stelio's contact - "Stan Goes On the Pill" * K&R Suit Experience salesman - "Stan Goes On the Pill" * Straight jacket - "Stan Goes On the Pill" * Janitor - "Stan Goes On the Pill" * Candle salesman - "Honey, I'm Homeland" * Kimono - "Honey, I'm Homeland" * Vest - "She Swill Survive" * Dr. Penguin - "She Swill Survive" * Jean Louise Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird) - "Rubberneckers" * Donald - "Permanent Record Wrecker" * Genevive Vavance - "News Glance With Genevieve Vavance" * Stan Smith - "News Glance With Genevieve Vavance" * Francine Smith - "News Glance With Genevieve Vavance" * Steve Smith - "News Glance With Genevieve Vavance" * Regina/Ramona - "The Longest Distance Relationship" * Priest - "The Longest Distance Relationship" * Ryu (Street Fighter) - "The Longest Distance Relationship" * DJ - "The Longest Distance Relationship" * Inside out - "The Longest Distance Relationship" * Elderly widower - "The Longest Distance Relationship" Season 10 * Bartender outfit - "Roger Passes the Bar" * Betsy - "Roger Passes the Bar" * Rapper - "Roger Passes the Bar" * Fat housewife - "Roger Passes the Bar" * Roger's Spot outfit - "Roger Passes the Bar * Track suit - "A Boy Named Michael" * Uncle Roger - "A Boy Named Michael" * Stewardess - "A Boy Named Michael" * Michael - "A Boy Named Michael" * Michael's ghost - "A Boy Named Michael" * Preppie #1 - "Blagsnarst: A Love Story" * Bathrobe - "Blagsnarst: A Love Story" * Country Western fan - "Blagsnarst: A Love Story" * Preppie #2 - "Blagsnarst: A Love Story" * Walgreens shopper - "Blonde Ambition" * JoJo Keen Wa - "Blonde Ambition" * Karate sensei Ryan - "Scents and Sensei-bility" * Omar - "Big Stan on Campus" * Benjamin - "Big Stan on Campus" * Chinese peasent - "Big Stan on Campus" * Montou - "Big Stan on Campus" * Bed & Breakfast manager - "Big Stan on Campus" * Uncle Roger - "Now and Gwen" * Treasure hunter - "Now and Gwen" * Prison guard - "Now and Gwen" * Uncle Roger - "Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas" * Lazlo Morphine - "Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas" * Gerald - "Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas" * Langley Falls Roller Rink day manager - "LGBSteve" * Gymnast - "Morning Mimosa" *'LeVar Crush, life coach' - "My Affair Lady" *'Arbuckle T. Boone, life coach' - "My Affair Lady" *'Trish the operator' - "My Affair Lady" *'Roslyn Jenkins' - "My Affair Lady" *'Green sweater' - "Manhattan Magical Murder Mystery Tour" *'Wheels and the Legman' - "Manhattan Magical Murder Mystery Tour" *'Miles Raymond (''Sideways)' - "The Shrink" *'Caveman''' - "Holy Shit, Jeff's Back!" *'Swimsuit' - "Seizures Suit Stanny" *'Divorced dad' - "Seizures Suit Stanny" Season 11 * Uncle Roger - "Roots" * Dom Fikowski - "Roots" * Frankie Carconi - "Roots" * Mama Carconi - "Roots" * Transvestite in a red dress - "The Life Aquatic With Steve Smith" * Boat owner - "The Life Aquatic With Steve Smith" * Dr. Penguin - "Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six" * Cowgirl - "Hayley Smith, Seal Team Six" * Carnivore tour guide' - "N.S.A. (No Snoops Allowed)" * Uncle Roger: - "Stan Smith as Keanu Reeves as Stanny Utah in Point Breakers" * Soccer host: - "Stan Smith as Keanu Reeves as Stanny Utah in Point Breakers" * Baker: - "Kiss Kiss, Cam Cam" * Burt Jarvis - "Kiss Kiss, Cam Cam" * CEO of Tetradual/Octodual - "Kiss Kiss, Cam Cam" * Jeffery Neiderhoff - "The Devil Wears a Lapel Pin" * Mrs. Neiderhoff - "The Devil Wears a Lapel Pin" * Mr. Stan-Dan Deliver - "Stan-Dan Deliver" * Rhythm Nation tour dancer - "Stan-Dan Deliver" * Blossom Russo - "Anchorfran" * Clifton - "The Two Hundred" * All Previous Personas - "The Two Hundred" * Brown haired diner - "The Unincludeds" * Hipster diner - "The Unincludeds" * Waiter/applicant - "The Unincludeds" * Samantha Kingsbury - "The Dentist's Wife" * Meredith Fields - "The Dentist's Wife" * Plaid shirt - "The Dentist's Wife" * "No name" - "The Dentist's Wife" * Cecilia Takaroos - "The Dentist's Wife" * Raider Dave - "The Dentist's Wife" * Laura's Bat Mitzvah shirt - "Widow's Pique" * Widow - "Widow's Pique" * Marketing Agent - "Widow's Pique" * Oceanland team member - "The Nova Centauris-Burgh Board Of Tourism Presents: American Dad" * Brother Jenkins - "Daesong Heavy Industries" * Stan's temptation guide - "Daesong Heavy Industries" * Overalls fan - "Daesong Heavy Industries" * Black dress - "Daesong Heavy Industries II: Return to Innocence" * Numerous Kathy Lee Gifford dresses - "Daesong Heavy Industries II: Return to Innocence" * Buck Wetnap, survivalist: "Daesong Heavy Industries II: Return to Innocence" * Wolfskin: "Daesong Heavy Industries II: Return to Innocence" * Applesauce: "Criss-Cross Applesauce: The Ballad Of Billy Jesusworth" * Billy Jesusworth: "Criss-Cross Applesauce: The Ballad Of Billy Jesusworth" * Pink bikini & Carrot-Top wig: "Mine Struggle" * Winfrey: "Mine Struggle" * Uncle Kappy: "Mine Struggle" * Blonde hair & mustache: "Mine Struggle" * "Deep Throat": "Garfield and Friends" * Women's mourning attire, with/without juggalo makeup: "Gift Me Liberty" * Roger's Place bartender: "Gift Me Liberty" * est instructor: "Gift Me Liberty" * Ace Crouton: "Gift Me Liberty" * Sperm buyer: "Gift Me Liberty" * Santa Claus: "Gift Me Liberty" * Molted: "Next of Pin" * Turin hunter: "Standard Deviation" * Hallucination Francine: "Standard Deviation" * Tuxedo: "Standard Deviation" Season 12 * Chuck Deptula: "Fight and Flight" * McManahan Industries receptionist: "The Enlightenment of Ragi-Baba" * Tasha Flunchen: "The Enlightenment of Ragi-Baba" * Ragi-Baba: "The Enlightenment of Ragi-Baba" * Museum Patron: "Portrait of Francine's Genitals" * Rusty Butafolio: "Portrait of Francine's Genitals" * Tato Monticello: "Portrait of Francine's Genitals" * Lifeguard: "Bahama Mama" * Rafferty Westmore as Denver Dallas: "Bahama Mama" * Patrice Mixhole as Lucy Washington Bocce: "Bahama Mama" * Patrick Brian David Michael Green-Howard as Kit Kittering: "Bahama Mama" * Kay Pardo-Simcard as Lt. Faruza Furtsies: "Bahama Mama" * Uncle Roger: "Bahama Mama" * Bahama Lifeguard: "Bahama Mama" * Pregnant Roger / Madonna: "Roger's Baby" * Cryo-sleep suit: "Ninety North, Zero West" * Christmas sweater Roger: "Ninety North, Zero West" * Roger decoy: "Ninety North, Zero West" * Donna: "Whole Slotta Love" * Twanderlust Lumpkin: "The Witches of Langley" * Frank Trueblue: "A Nice Night For a Drive" * D'el Taco clerk: "A Nice Night For a Drive" * Classic car guy: "Casino Normale" * Wheelbarrow guy: "Casino Normale" * Man on the street: "Casino Normale" * NCIS: LA thief: "Casino Normale" * Scalper/bookie: "Bazooka Steve" * Art patron: "Bazooka Steve" * Pizza Rockets fan: "Bazooka Steve" * Jersey whore: "Bazooka Steve" * Television watcher: "Bazooka Steve" * Burning Man host: "Camp Campawanda" * Julia: "Julia Rogerts" * Cher: "Julia Rogerts" * Mario Vincent San Gervase: "Julia Rogerts" * Slacker: "The Life and Times of Stan Smith" * Yeager Chillax: "The Bitchin' Race" * Marmalade: "Family Plan" * Tawney Luxardo: "The Long Bomb" * Christine Lucy L'amour: "Kloger" * Lolita: "Kloger" * Prisoner: "Kloger" * Barry Weiss: "Garbage Stan" * Bumper pool hustler: "Garbage Stan" * "South Dakota Slim" AKA Justin Delano Hemingway: "Garbage Stan" * Mr. Hemingway: "Garbage Stan" * Dudley Dingleberry: "The Talented Mr. Dingleberry" * Bounty hunter: "West to Mexico" * Union soldier Stan: "West to Mexico" Season 13 * Uncle Roger: "Santa, Schmanta" * Schmanta Claus: "Santa, Schmanta" * '''Richard Langly of ''X-Files: "Paranoid Frandroid" * Francine's corpse: "Paranoid Frandroid" * Uncle Kappy funeral attire: "Paranoid Frandroid" * Mr. Tavarelli: "The Census of the Lambs" * Bird Watcher: "Shell Game" * Snake disguise: "Shell Game" * Syngent St. John: "Shell Game" * Dylan Ramage: "The Mural of the Story" * H.J. Rimmens: "The Mural of the Story" * Glad Handz: "The Mural of the Story" * Jesse Pinkman of Breaking Bad: "(You Gotta) Strike For Your Right" * Brown Jacket: "Klaustastrophe.TV" * Robe & curlers with/without face: "Klaustastrophe.TV" * Mrs. Weinsteinopolis: "The Never-Ending Stories" * Urban Outfitters shopper: "Railroaded" * W. Willard Wartz: "Railroaded" * Pregnant Woman: "Railroaded" * Ken Bone: "Railroaded" * Goat farmer: "Railroaded" * Pink bikini: "My Purity Ball and Chain" * Builder: "My Purity Ball and Chain" * Swimwear with/without Kyle's shorts: "My Purity Ball and Chain" * Sleepover buddy: "OreTron Trail" * Renegade: "OreTron Trail" * Uncle Roger: "Mean Francine" * Clum Bizzelskottom: "Mean Francine" * PTA parents: "Mean Francine" * School janitor: "Mean Francine" Wheels and the Legman See: Wheels and the Legman Notes * In "All About Steve " it is shown that Roger can typically sleep in a state of suicidal hanging. * The original idea for Roger was that he was like the T.V. character ALF, where he spent all day in the Smith residence and comments on the world, but the staff thought it would be funnier to have him wear disguises and have his own stories out in the real world. http://www.avclub.com/articles/comedy-showrunners-week-american-dads-cocreators-o,85507/ * Roger "invented" disco and became a millionaire in the 1970s after he discovered a cassette tape from the future in "The Best Christmas Story Never", but he lost his fortune after disco died. * He is an accomplished drummer in "American Dream Factory" due to the fact that he has no bones in his arms. In "Stan-Dan Deliver", Roger claims to have no bones at all in his body, being made entirely of cartilage. * In "Frannie 911", Roger's species "needs to get their bitchyness out" or it poisons them, causing symptoms and sickness which get worse the longer an alien of Roger's species is nice. These include: **Cramps and pains **Headaches **Vomiting **Releasing gunk through the side of the head **Weakness and severe skinniness **Pale, flaking skin * He claims never to have eaten a vegetable in his life, but in "Fartbreak Hotel", he not only eats okra, he knows what eating it will do to him..namely, cause him to fart toxic gas. * In the "Meet the Quagmires" episode of Family Guy, Peter Griffin alters history. At the end of the episode when he thinks that the timeline has been repaired, he finds that Roger now lives with the Griffin family instead of the Smith family. He is also seen at the bar in "Blue Harvest". Roger was also member of the cast of "Its a Trap!" along with Klaus. Roger also appears in Rallo's belt buckle in "Ain't Nothin' But Mutton Bustin'" in The Cleveland Show. * When under the influence of cocaine in "Dope & Faith", he becomes incredibly focused and displays Matrix-like fighting moves. And while under the influence of marijuana in "Joint Custody", he has been known to become as light as air. The former's effects are very brief. * Roger is shown in "Deacon Stan, Jesus Man" to enter a reproductive cycle in which: **He produces breast milk. **He lays an egg inside a host, male or female, through oral contact. The host can pass the egg onto another through the same method. * He can survive in the vacuum of space in "Great Space Roaster". * In the "Pilot" episode it is stated and showed that ooze called xenoplasm shoots out of his body every seven hours. This is shown again in "Roger Codger", where he does it whenever he feels stressed before entering hibernation, and once again in "Office Spaceman", where he does it deliberately. * It is shown in "Big Trouble in Little Langley" that Roger's skin is fireproof, although he was still able to feel shock or pain when Stan sets him on fire at the adoption agency, and it did leave his skin darkened. He also reacted with shock and/or pain when he burned his hands on hot turkeys in "Four Little Words". He also showed no sign of pain in "Stan's Food Restaurant" when Stan accidentally held a blowtorch to close to his face, but it did manage to blacken his face. * Roger is shown in "Roger 'n' Me" to be able to record people's memories through sexual fingering. * Roger stated in "Threat Levels" that his species is immune to all human ailments. However, Stan stated in the same episode that he still got a cold sore. * In "One Little Word" and "There Will Be Bad Blood", Roger's blood is shown to be purple. However, in Klaus' fantasy in "Irregarding Steve", it is yellow, and in "Season's Beatings", "Ricky Spanish", "Faking Bad" and "Stan-Dan Deliver", it is red like human blood. * He is shown in "Oedipal Panties" to be able to swallow an entire banana whole, implying he has no gag reflex. * It is shown in "A Smith In The Hand" that Roger has 'pockets' in his flesh that he can keep things in and through which his internal organs can be accessed. Also in the same episode, it is shown that when Roger's pancreas is removed, it becomes a vicious beast. * He was part of the 1980 US Olympic hockey team in "The Return of the Bling". * At the age of 1601, his species will go through puberty as shown in "Great Space Roaster" which is strange as he could already reproduce as per "Deacon Stan, Jesus Man". * In "Choosy Wives Choose Smith", Roger has the ability to float on water even when weighed down by Stan. He demonstrates this ability again in "Hurricane!". * In "Homeland Insecurity", Roger is shown to poop golden, gem-encrusted turds after eating certain foods such as tacos. * Roger said that he once fought for the Viet Cong in "42-Year-Old Virgin". * His favorite movie is "Miller's Crossing" as revealed in "Roger 'n' Me". * In "Failure is not a Factory-Installed Option", he accidentally creates a drive-in cinema and enjoys watching films on the old-fashioned projector that he finds in 'his' attic. * Roger is shown in "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" to have a long, frog-like tongue, but in "Great Space Roaster" his tongue is forked and more snake-like, and in "Family Affair" and "A Piñata Named Desire", it is more of a long, pointed tongue. * Roger appears to have 4 fingers on each hand and 3 toes on each foot. * When Roger gets into the SUV to drive to the racetrack in his jockey outfit in "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth", he states that he has no testes. * Jesus stated in "Rapture's Delight" that Roger's species was one of God's "side-projects". * It is shown in "The Wrestler" that Roger's legs are strong enough to push a tree across a yard. * He demonstrates super-speed in "Jenny Fromdabloc", during which he is able to fake his persona's death by placing a dummy in front of a bus without being detected and appear as a different character. * Roger points out that his species has six stages of grief, instead of the established human five in "Spelling Bee My Baby". * He's shown in "Lost in Space" as the one that ruined Emperor Zing's love life by cheating on him. * It is revealed in "Bahama Mama" that he likes the smell of gasoline. * In "The Life and Times of Stan Smith", Roger explains that his species 60% electricity and demonstrates the ability to send electrical shocks strong enough to kill and revive a human as well as insects. * Klaus and Roger engage in a sexual relationship in "Kloger", but Klaus breaks it off when Roger starts to want to act like a real couple, as Klaus was only interested in the taboo aspect of sneaking around the family for their relationship. Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Characters voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Gray Characters Category:American Dad Category:Characters who cry Category:Aliens Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Rude Characters Category:Atheists Category:Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non Villains Category:Stewie Griffin's Friends Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Loses Temper Category:Villains with a bad temper Category:Characters Who Swearing Category:Villains Who Swearing Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Creeps Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:Killers Category:Pranksters Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Troublemakers Category:Naughty Characters Category:Naughty Boys Category:Gay Category:Lazy Characters Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Drunk Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Reformers Category:American Dad Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar